


S h a t t e r e d (X Reader)

by OfficialRated_E



Series: S h a t t e r e d [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Depression, F/M, Half Troll, Ikodaria, Maniac, Rainbow Soul, Sad, Shape-Shift, reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialRated_E/pseuds/OfficialRated_E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had depression? Probably. Been betrayed, hated, or abandoned? Probably once or twice by a few people. Well, this is a big deal for (Y/N) (L/N). She has had depression since she was 7.<br/>She had never shown it, but resisted the urge to cry to sleep.</p><p>She was a normal, happy, human girl. She has so many friends because of her kindness, love, and compassion. She loves Undertale, Homestuck, and Hetalia. With her love for Undertale, everyone thinks she has a RAINBOW SOUL. With her love for Homestuck, everyone thinks she is half human, half troll. With her love for Hetalia, everyone thinks she might be a country.</p><p>One day everything changed for her. She made so many friends. But what if she did something wrong, and everyone started to leave like that? Would she become more depressed? Maybe. Or...</p><p>Would she RESET?</p>
            </blockquote>





	S h a t t e r e d (X Reader)

**Author's Note:** **Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you did was play some Undertale and get some sleep. You didn't know Undertale characters would show up at your front door at 2 in the morning...

(A/N: Please spare me, this editor hates me when I try to update so this chapter MIGHT be incomplete... AGGGHHHH...)

(A/N: Also if you want to read more of the story 'till I can fix this, here's the link: [S h a t t e r e d (X Reader)](https://www.quotev.com/story/7614974))

 _"Hahahahaha..."  
  
"Stop..."   
  
"HAHAHAHA..."  
  
"Stop it..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Stop laughing!" I start crying.  
  
Faintly I hear someone calling my name.  
  
"(Y/N)!"  
  
I look up and see someone familiar, but can't quite recognize.  
  
"(Y/N), I need you to do something important!" They say.  
  
"What might you need with me that's important?" I ask.  
  
"I need you to wake up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!"_  
\------------  
I wake up from the nightmare and see (F/N) glaring at me.  
  
"Why do you always fall asleep during these videos?" They said.  
  
'They're too educational...' I thought.  
  
The doorbell rang and (F/N) got up to leave.  
  
"Welp! Gotta go, bye!"  
  
"Bye, (F/N)!" You said.  
  
I sigh, "Finally! I'm alone again! I could actually have some peace and quiet and maybe play some Undertale? Watch Hetalia? Hmm...   
or play the guitar? Or... I don't know..."  
  
I decide to play some Undertale to calm my mind. But not just any Undertale... THE GENOCIDE ROUTE!  
  
"Muahahahahaha! Die Froggit! Die Toriel! Die Papy- NO NOT PAPYRUS!" I screamed.  
  
*Papyrus is sparing you  
  
"I can't do it... I have to spare him!'"  
  
[ 


End file.
